Thinking of You
by Nicia
Summary: All Human! He was one of the top chefs. She, a lowly maid. The year was 1960 as they both worked in the same hotel, seemingly unaware of the other's existence. Destiny brought them together, but fate tore them apart. RxD. Rated M just in case. Short/Quick chapters but daily updates. FAGETASTIC FOUR gift for GSDM Canada. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: Thinking of You.**

**Written for: GSDM Canada**

**Written By: Nicia**

**Rating: T/M**

**Summary/Prompt used: What happened last night/Holiday in the country/Dinner date.**

**Important A.N: This is AU/AH, and set in an era that's like that after the second world war. Please note the genres. This is Tragedy/romance/angst, so no complaints if you don't like the storyline. It's not going to change. I do say that you should keep some tissues handy, and some comfort food for afterwards, but hopefully, you'll enjoy this little story and be moved by it. **

**Thank you to LifeInTheShapeOfAGirl for the beautiful banner that inspired this story.**

**Huge thanks to readingmama for organising yet another great fic exchange!**

**Gabby, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

_There You'll Be – Faith Hill._

* * *

**Prologue.**

**22nd June 1966.**

* * *

Soft, melancholy music flowed throughout the dining room as couples, families, singletons, all the residents of the hotel dined and enjoyed their evening. The music certainly set a sad tone to the evening, but it was one that was mistaken by many of the patrons to be soothing and relaxing, rather than a piece that spoke of the ache in the young pianist's heart.

A young couple sat in the corner, engrossed in each other as the music flowed around them, the same way their love did. They didn't even entertain the idea that the music spoke of hurt, to them it was soft and sweet, a testament to the way they felt about each other. They couldn't imagine ever losing each other, feeling as though they were invincible and their love was strong enough to take on the world.

Five years ago, the young pianist had felt that way too.

Tears welled up in her eyes as her fingers moved over the keys smoothly, eliciting soft dulcet tones that spoke of pain, loss and heartache, spilling her feelings through the music as the tears fell from her eyes. Memories filled her mind as she played_. _

_Soft lips at the nape of her neck. _

_Shy smiles across the table. _

_Whispered murmurs of love and care. _

_Soft caresses that had made her body tingle and her heart swell. _

_Promises for a future that had never come to fruition. _

Her back was to the audience, so no one saw as she sobbed silently, remaining unaware of the turmoil running through the very _soul_ of the young woman as each note brought forth another memory that was as beautiful as it was painful. Because today was the anniversary of something amazing, and awful all at the same time. The cause of her tears, and yet, the cause of those memories too.

No one noticed as her shoulders shook, instead mistaking the movements for those of great passion, assuming that she was so caught up in her music that it had to be expressed through her body as well as her hands.

No one ever noticed the truth hidden in her eyes.

No one had _ever_ noticed.

Except for _him_.

* * *

**Thoughts? Any guesses as to what happened?**

**Chapter One will post tonight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far. Continue to leave your thoughts guys, I love to read them and to chat to you about your theories etc! **

**The chapters are going to get longer in length too. I think we have a couple more short ones, and then they'll all stay longer. :)**

**Okay, next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

**30th March 1960.**

* * *

"Hey,"

It was _the_ guy, the one she'd been secretly crushing on for years. He worked at the hotel, the same as she did, but they'd never talked. She didn't think he'd even known she existed, yet here he was, smiling down at her, albeit nervously.

"Rose, right?"

She nodded mutely, her eyes widening as the realisation sank in. He really was talking to her.

She cleared her throat and gave herself a little shake. Now wasn't the time to gawk, drinking in his features, the beauty that was him.

"Yes. And you're Dimitri?"

She knew his name, of course she did. The question was stupid. But he didn't act like it was. His eyes lit up as his name left her lips and he smiled down at her cheerfully. Her heart leapt in her chest, and then she chided herself for feeling that way. She didn't even know why he'd chosen now of all times to talk to her. He was twenty eight, and she was twenty one, just barely.

Maybe he was interested in Lissa. Her heart sank, even though Lissa already had a boyfriend. Granted, Christian was in the army, so she didn't see him as much as she would have liked, which meant that very few people knew that Lissa was in a relationship. Everyone seemed to want Lissa. With her shoulder length blonde hair, jade green eyes angelic features, and a beautiful personality to match, she was every guy's dream girl. She worked as a receptionist in the hotel, so everyone knew who she was. Rose was a cleaner, doing the ground work behind the scenes. _Occasionally_, she was called in to cover other jobs.

She worked long, hard hours. But Dimitri did too. He worked in the kitchen as a chef. Making breakfast, lunch and dinner, and sometimes even getting called out of bed in the middle of the night if someone ordered room service, demanding one of the more complex dishes that only he could make.

Another one of the so called perks of the job; living at the hotel where they worked. It had sounded good in the beginning. Free room and board in exchange for long hours. It worked out as the same hours they'd be doing if they worked and lived in two separate places, having to travel at the start and end of every day.

"So, I erm..." His voice broke Rose's mind out of its distracted mumbling, and she realised that she'd been staring at him.

"Sorry."

She blushed and glanced down at her feet, wishing the Earth would swallow her whole at that point.

He chuckled and placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his. "No harm done. I just wanted to give you this." A small container was pushed into her hands, along with a card. "Happy birthday, Rose."

He hesitated as she stared at him, too shocked and stunned to react, and then leant down, his lips pressing against her forehead briefly, before turning and walking away hurriedly.

No one else had remembered.

But he had, and he didn't even know her.

* * *

**Awww, Dimitri's a sweetie. :') So what do you guys think of this insecure side to Rose? And what's in the container?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of good guesses as to what's in the container! I'm sorry that this update is in the afternoon rather than the morning, but tonight's will be posted on time. **

**And I can't believe how much you're all enjoying this story and the little details. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

**3rd April 1960.**

* * *

Rose swallowed thickly, smoothing out the creases in her dress. She'd worked hard and fast today, eager to finish the rooms on her floor early so that she could run back to her room and shower.

She'd taken the time to brush her hair out, enjoying the way the dark curls fell down her back. Normally, it was always tied up into a tight bun on the top of her head. It felt good to let her hair down, and to dress up a little. Gone was the plain black shift she had to wear during work hours, instead she wore a soft, yellow cotton long sleeved shirt, and a flowing white skirt. She'd added a little of the make-up Lissa had given her, that Christian had brought back from one of his deployments from some exotic country. It was only a little smudge of lipstick and a thin layer of mascara, but Rose still thought of make-up as an extravagance. It was certainly something she couldn't afford and so she used it sparingly. Today was special, and she felt that it was worth using a little of the precious cosmetics.

She looked, and felt, pretty. Pretty enough to talk to Dimitri a week after he'd given her the two small slices of cake, one fruit and the other sponge, topped with a thin layer of icing. Three large, fat strawberries had been hidden in the container too, and tears had sprung to her eyes when she opened the envelope, revealing a small card.

_Rose, _

_Happy birthday. _

_From, Dimitri._

That was all it had said, but it was more than enough. Strawberries were a luxury that Rose couldn't afford, and fruit cake was for the higher classes. The fact that Dimitri had snuck her some meant much more than could ever be put into words. Lissa and Rose had celebrated privately, with a cheap bottle of wine Lissa had saved up to buy especially. They'd giggled and gossiped as the alcohol began to share its effects, but Rose had hidden away her present from Dimitri beforehand. Lissa would make too much of a fuss, turn the small present into something much larger than it really was and blow the gesture way out of proportion.

No, Rose wanted to enjoy this small moment and gift by herself. She would tell Lissa later, when things had blown over.

And that brought her to where she was today, stood by the kitchen doors, waiting for Dimitri to finish his shift so she could thank him.

The doors opened, and a few people exited, casting her curious glances, surprise even flitting across the faces of a few staff members at her attire, but none of them stopped to talk to her.

Then, after the wave of staff had trickled down and stopped, Dimitri exited. Rose took a moment to study him, her breath catching as her gaze raked over his long legs, his muscled back and broad shoulders, arms toned from years of carrying heavy dishes. She wondered what it would feel like to have those arms wrapped around her waist, to have his large hands holding her tiny body gently.

"D- Dimitri?"

Her voice trembled, but caught his attention, his head whipping around towards her.

"Rose," His eyes crinkled up as he grinned, and again she wondered why he seemed so happy to see her. His long legs ate up the distance between them as he strode towards her, and a little flutter of panic and insecurity lodged itself in her chest. What if she didn't look good enough up close? What if he didn't like the way she was dressed? Or- "How was your birthday?"

His voice was soft, and filled with genuine interest as he laid a hand on her arm lightly.

"It was good." Rose was thankful that her voice didn't break or waver, and she even managed a tiny smile. "That's why I'm here. About my birthday. Well, the cake. And the card. To say thank you."

Rose blushed as she stumbled over the words she wanted to say, but Dimitri didn't seem to mind. Instead, he offered her his arm. "Do you want to sit down and talk?"

* * *

Rose couldn't remember ever having laughed so much in her life.

Despite her previous nerves, talking with Dimitri had been easy and their conversation had flowed without any awkward pauses. Eventually, they made their way outside, walking through the hotel gardens, arm in arm, as they enjoyed the last few rays of sunshine before making their way back inside.

They'd talked about their families, well, Dimitri had since Rose had no family anymore, and her heart swelled in her chest when he walked her to her door, pressing another short kiss to her forehead before he said his goodbyes and left.

* * *

**Hehe, say it with me... 'Awwwww!' :')**

**Any theories as to why he chose to talk to her all of a sudden?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So you all liked Dimitri's gift for Rose. :) More sweet moments coming right up.**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

**5th June 1960.**

* * *

_He'd kissed her._

They'd grown closer over the past two months, spending every spare moment with each other. Rose had finally confided in Lissa, and as expected, Lissa had squealed loudly, only shutting up when Rose had hit her with her pillow. Then Lissa had stood up, ready to go and kick down Dimitri's door so she could threaten him, to warn him of the consequences that would come with hurting her best friend.

But at the desperation on Rose's face, she'd stopped, with a pout on her lips, and sat back down again. Rose wasn't sure how Dimitri felt about her, and she didn't want their friendship to be ruined by Lissa jumping to conclusions that were more like delusions.

But it seemed she might not have been as delusional as she thought she was.

_"Dimitri," Rose's stomach clenched with fear as she asked the question that had been eating away at her hopes ever since they'd first started spending time together. "W- why did you start talking to me?" At his surprised expression she'd blushed and dropped his gaze, stumbling over her words in her hurry to almost clarify her meaning so he wasn't offended. "It's not that I'm not happy you did- but, I mean- why now? Why did you- I just-" She sighed and dropped her head into her hands, jumping slightly when she felt Dimitri's fingertips under her chin, tilting her face up so he could see her reddened cheeks._

_His hand had moved then, sliding along her jawline until he was cupping her cheek, his fingers softly caressing her smooth skin while his free hand twined into the ends of her hair, twisting and twirling one of her long curls before he leant in and pressed his lips to Rose's softly._

_She'd frozen, not believing that he was really _kissing_ her, until he pulled back. She'd blinked, gaped a little, and then curled her hands into the front of his shirt as he watched her nervously._

_"Because I've liked you for years and always been too cowardly to do anything about it. I knew I had to do something before you met someone else and I lost my chance. I just didn't know _how_ to do it."_

_"Oh." Rose didn't quite know how to react. What she was supposed to say when the man of her dreams had just confessed to feeling the exact same way about her as she did him?_

_Dimitri's fingers rubbed soft circles across her cheek as he waited for her to respond, disappointment shadowing his eyes when she didn't do anything._

_"I'm sorry. That was rude of me to just assume-" He tried to back up a step, but Rose's fingers curled into the front of his shirt even more, the pressure stopping him from backing away further._

_"It wasn't." She closed her eyes and tilted her face up, hoping he'd understand what she meant, what she couldn't put into words._

_And he did. _

_His lips crashed against hers, hungry and demanding as she slid her arms up and around his neck, her fingers twining into the ends of his hair as his hands slipped down to her waist, pulling her body flush against his._

It had been their first kiss, and it had been perfect.

* * *

**Next update will be early tomorrow morning. Good night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry I haven't replied to reviews for the last chapter, I wil do that as soon as I get home!**

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

* * *

The pianist sighed as the sweet memory ended, and another one took its place.

_"Roza," Dimitri laughed, his hands swatting at hers as he tried to wriggle out of her reach. "Stop it. Please! Stop!" His words were broken up by bouts of laughter as Rose tickled him relentlessly._

_That had been a surprise to find out, that Dimitri was extremely ticklish. Hell, Rose only had to pretend to reach over to poke his sides, and a chuckle would burst from his lips as he squirmed away._

_It had been four months since her birthday, and two months since she and Dimitri had kissed. And exchanged several more kisses. Every day._

_"Say uncle." Rose grinned as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as she poked at his sides._

_"Nev- Okay! _Okay_! Uncle! Stop, Roza! You win! You win!" His pleas trailed off into chuckled shrieks as Rose left his waist alone, instead spinning around to tickle the soles of his feet. He thrashed around on her bed as she laughed with him, before deciding to be merciful and let his body recover._

_"Next time you decide to call me _Rosemarie_, just remember what the consequences will be."_

_Rose smirked at the horror that crossed Dimitri's features and then leant forwards to press her mouth to his, relishing in the way that his lips moved in sync with hers, the way his hands clutched at her hips, pulling her in against his body until there was no space between them._

_Dimitri's arms tightened around her waist, holding her securely as he rolled so that she was on her back and he was hovering above her. A soft moan echoed in his throat as Rose twisted her fingers into the roots of his hair, massaging his scalp lightly as their kisses grew more heated, Dimitri breaking away from her lips to trail soft pecks down her neck as she arched into him._

_It was in moments like this when Rose wanted desperately to give him everything she had, body and soul. She was already in love with him; he'd had her heart from the start. He was kind, gentle, _honourable_, and he cared for her too. She loved his quiet intensity, his thoughtfulness, his small, loving gestures, and the way he would call her Roza when she would stay awake and sneak over to his room to see him after he'd had a long shift, massaging his tense neck muscles until he'd relaxed and almost fallen asleep. She loved the way he'd shake his head in mock exasperation whenever she teased him and called him 'Comrade', as a sign of her affection. Giving in to her desires would mean he had her body too, and by giving him that, combined with her heart, he'd have her soul. But she couldn't do that yet, and he respected her decision, never pushing for more, and instead only taking things as far as she was comfortable._

_They had plenty of time to explore that side to their relationship._

* * *

**15th September 1960.**

* * *

"I love you, Roza."

The words were unexpected, but the timing was perfect. Random. Beautiful. They'd been sat together, enjoying the warm, sunny Sunday afternoon. The hotel owner, Adrian Ivashkov, had married for the fourth time, and in a fit of generosity had given all the staff the afternoon off.

Christian was in town, so Lissa was spending the extra time with him, and Rose and Dimitri had decided to simply sit and enjoy one of the rare, warm autumn days. She was curled up in his lap, her ear pressed to his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart, and his arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her securely.

And out of the blue, he'd tilted her face up, kissed her lips softly and spoken those words.

Tears sparkled in Rose's eyes and he'd brushed them away with the large pads of his thumbs as they slipped down her cheeks.

"I love you, too."

And then he'd done something even more surprising.

He'd cupped her face in her palms and stared into her eyes as he whispered his request. "Marry me?"

* * *

**What wil Rose say? Are they moving too fast? Not fast enough? ;) Lol, has Dimitri just hit his head and gone absolutely doo-lalley?**

**You'll find out with tonight's update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To see the pictures, please go to my facebook profile. I have a public album there so you can see the pics without adding me as a friend if you don't want to.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited and/or alerted this story!**

**romitrifan - Thank you! And hehe, no worries about that! They're being careful! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

**25th December 1960.**

* * *

Rose had said yes almost instantly, to Dimitri's relief, and then he'd kissed her senseless. When the sun had set and they headed inside, he'd taken her straight to his room and retrieved the ring from the safe place where he'd hidden it. He'd grinned widely as he slid the small silver ring he'd saved up for months to purchase onto her ring finger. Well, it had taken him years of saving, money that he'd been planning to use to take a trip home to see his family, but he and Rose could save together once they were married. They could get better jobs, ones that had a higher pay rate, and go and visit his family, and buy a house… Dimitri had dreams for the two of them, ones that he hoped Rose would want to share. But Rose had deserved a ring, a proper ring. The one he'd found had a slim, silver band, with an oval sapphire in the middle. Around the sapphire, like flower petals, were small diamonds, which were tipped with silver, holding them in place so that none of the stones fell out.

_Rose had tried to insist that he take it back, claiming that she didn't need something so precious, but he'd shaken his head stubbornly._

_"No. You deserve something beautiful for once, Roza. Something that matches you, on the outside and the inside."_

_Her eyes had filled with tears and he'd wiped her cheeks dry as she sobbed, before kissing her softly._

_"I love you."_

_She'd smiled up at him, the full, loving, happy smile that always made his breath catch. "I love you, too."_

Now, over two months later, they were spending their first Christmas together, as an engaged couple. It was a slow and steady process, saving up to get married, but it was one they didn't mind. They'd set a date for the twenty first of June, so they had just under six months to continue saving and to organise things. Though they loved each other dearly, the wait gave them plenty of time to organise everything, to save up for the ceremony and to let everyone know, to buy a dress and a suit, and to change their minds if need be.

"Merry Christmas, Roza." Dimitri kissed the nape of her neck before he reached behind his back and pressed a large, yet soft present into her hands.

They were in Lissa room since it was slightly bigger, and as she had a job that was slightly higher up than Rose's it was less likely that anyone would interrupt. Lissa and Christian were curled up together, watching with mild interest as Rose leant back into Dimitri's chest and tore into the wrapping paper.

"Oh."

Rose was stunned as she lifted the garment up so she could see it fully and drink in every detail.

"Do you like it?" Dimitri's voice was soft and slightly nervous as he kissed the soft skin below Rose's ear. She nodded mutely, and let out a shaky breath as she clutched it to her chest, fighting back tears before she turned and kissed him deeply.

"I love it. It's beautiful." She pulled away to stare down at the delicate material, her fingers tracing the swirling patterns of the soft lace tentatively, as though touching it would cause it to disappear into thin air. "This is perfect as a wedding dress."

Dimitri's eyes widened in surprise, but happiness curved his lips up into a smile. "You want to wear it for our wedding?"

She nodded and gazed back down at the dress in awe. "With my hair curled and a large white rose pinning the curls back." She smiled. "It's perfect."

The dress was a soft white shift covered with a white lace overlay. It looked form fitting, and like it would fall to her knee, Rose guessed, with elbow length sleeves and a square neckline that would emphasis her delicate collarbone.

"How did you?.."

Dimitri smiled. "My mother made it. She's been working on it ever since I told her about you." Dimitri hadn't seen his family for twelve years, never being able to save up quite enough to go and visit them back in Russia, but he wrote to them as often as he could, letting them know how he was and catching up on the events in their lives.

Rose kissed him softly in silent appreciation. "Thank her for me, please. I'll write her a letter too." Then she blushed. How on Earth would her present match up to his? Once again, insecurity started to twist at her insides, but Dimitri cupped her face in his palms.

"Roza, don't start beating yourself up. You didn't have to get me anything, just spending the day with you was a gift in itself. Normally I'm alone every Christmas. But this year, I wasn't. You don't understand how precious that is to me."

Lissa giggled as Christian pressed a kiss to her temple. "I never thought I'd see you like this, Rose. Hopelessly in love and getting married."

Rose laughed along with Lissa, remembering the conversation where she'd been adamant that she wouldn't ever end up getting married. She hadn't, however, admitted to Lissa that she thought she'd never end up getting married to Dimitri, and she didn't think that she'd be able to marry anyone else. No one had ever caught her attention the way he had. But against the odds, he'd returned her feelings and now her deepest dreams were coming true.

"For your present, we have to go into the dining room."

"You got one of the band members to play something?" Dimitri sounded impressed, and Rose silently prayed that he'd still be impressed when it actually happened.

"Not exactly."

She lifted his wrist, to see the face of his watch and then nodded. "It should be empty now, so let's go."

* * *

**Make sure to check out the banner pic and the ring. :) **

**Good night guys! The next chapter wil be in the morning!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I apologise greatly for the fact that this update is in the afternoon rather than the morning.**

**You get to find out what's in the dining room now :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

**25th December 1960.**

* * *

Dimitri was stunned into silence. One of the band members, Eddie, had let them into the dining room with a conspiratory wink at Rose. That had raised Dimitri's hackles a little, but then his jaw had dropped when Rose had made her way over to the piano set up in the middle of the stage.

Rose had sat down, and breathed in deeply; allowing her fingers to trace over the keys lightly, and then she'd looked straight at Dimitri and begun to play.

The soft melody filled the room, bringing tears to Dimitri's eyes as Rose played for him. It was a piece she'd written randomly one night. She'd woken up from her sleep, the final notes of the harmony echoing through her memory and had scrabbled around for a piece of paper and a pen so that she could hurriedly write down the notes while she still remembered them.

It didn't have a name yet, she wanted him to choose one so that it was really his – so long as he liked it.

The tension and worry drained from her shoulders as she continued to play, letting the music flow through her body, taking away her insecurities and replacing them with quiet assurance. She'd always loved to play, and that had been why she'd applied to work at the hotel when her parents had died and she'd found herself facing the prospect of living on the street at sixteen.

But the band auditions had finished the day before she'd arrived asking for a job. She hadn't even been given the chance to announce that she could play the piano. The then Mrs. Ivashkov had simply taken one look at her, sniffed in disapproval and pointed her towards another maid.

_"Rinaldi!"_

_Then young woman, Rinaldi, Rose supposed, looked up in shock and bobbed into a quick curtsey towards the lady of the house._

_"Yes, ma'am?"_

_"She's new. Get her a uniform and show her what she's expected to do." _

And that had been how she'd ended up stuck as a maid for the foreseeable, and unforeseeable, future.

Even after she'd finished playing the soft notes lingered in the silent room, and Rose swallowed nervously.

"Was it that ba-"

Her words were cut off by Dimitri pulling her into his arms and crushing his lips to hers. She smiled, and then twined her arms around his neck, more than happy with the way he'd chosen to show his gratitude.

Steady clapping had echoed in the background, but then the sound cut off sharply and they broke apart.

Rose's stomach dropped and Dimitri tensed. Lissa's eyes were wide with fright and Christian's were guarded as they watched Adrian Ivashkov continue to move from the doorway, where he'd been watching silently, towards Rose.

He stopped a foot away, and his eyes slowly appraised them both.

"Belikov," He nodded towards Dimitri in recognition, and Dimitri nodded back politely.

"Sir." His fingers tightened on Rose's waist, and then released her so he could take a hold of her trembling hands.

"What's your name? I don't recall seeing you around the hotel." Adrian's voice wasn't snobby or rude, but genuinely interested, and Rose relaxed slightly.

"Rose Hathaway, sir. I'm one of the maids."

"Really?" Adrian's voice was shocked, and Dimitri bit back a proud smile as Rose blushed and nodded mutely. "Well, Miss Hathaway, it seems to me like you're in the wrong domain. How long have you been working here as a maid?"

"Five years, sir. I'm so sorry, sir. I shouldn't be in here, but it's Christmas, and this was my present to my fiancé- I- What? Sir?"

Adrian grinned at the surprise that flitted across her features. "Talent like that should be shown off, not hidden away. I can't believe that you've been right under our noses for five years. First thing on Tuesday morning, you head down to the seamstress. She'll have your new uniform ready for you. No more cleaning bathrooms or changing bed sheets for you, Miss Hathaway. You'll play at lunch and dinner, and if we have special events, like today's Christmas dinner, you'll play at those too. Your pay will be higher than what you're receiving now, and you'll start late but work late into the night, the same as the band do. Eddie!" Eddie jumped from where he'd been standing with a worried expression across his face and moved closer to the three of them.

"Yes, sir?"

"Tomorrow, you and the rest of the band will have this room to yourselves. Practice with Rose, work out how you can tie in her talents to your songs and music. Get a trial rota or schedule for the week sorted and on my desk by seven o'clock in the evening. Your first performance with Rose will be on Wednesday at dinner." He grinned at their shocked expressions and then winked at them both. "You'll be amazing together. I can't wait."

He turned around and began to move back towards the door, leaving the five of them stunned at what had just occurred, before pausing at the doorway and turning back.

"Oh, and Miss Hathaway, Mr Belikov?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. If you let me know the date I'll ensure that you both and Miss Dragomir have the day off, and depending on whether your addition to the band is a success, you can hold the reception here, free of charge."

* * *

**Tonight's update will be on time, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Same as before, there is a picture of Rose's outfit in the album. **

**Thank you so much for the continued reviews! It's great hearing your thoughts. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

**27th December 1960**

* * *

Rose's hands trembled as she waited behind the curtain. The 'uniform' Adrian had had made was something she'd have expected to see on a singer or showgirl. It reminded her of the flappers from years before; with a tasselled dress, her eyes heavily outlined with black kohl and mascara, bright red lipstick that made her lips look 'pouty', two strings of pearls wrapped around her neck, and her long hair twisted up into tight pin curls.

"Roza," An arm slipped around her waist and she jumped before settling back against the warm, broad chest that pressed against her, loving the sense of tranquillity and calm that surrounded her mind whenever Dimitri was near.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?"

His lips pressed to her temple and she felt him smile against her skin. "I'm ahead of schedule, so they don't need me right now. I wanted to come and check on you. How are you feeling?"

Rose sighed and then turned so she could rest her forehead against the hard planes of his chest. "I'm nervous. What if I mess up? Or I'm not as good as we all thought and I ruin things?"

Dimitri's fingers tilted her face up and his soft lips on hers silenced her worried mumbles. "You will be amazing. You know these songs inside and out, Roza. Nothing can go wrong." Then he chuckled. "Except for the fact that I smeared your lipstick."

Rose giggled and pulled his face back down to hers so she could kiss him quickly once more before she grabbed the lipstick Lissa had placed behind the curtains in case a last minute touch up was needed. "There, all better."

He smiled and kissed her forehead once again. "And with that beautiful smile, it's perfect." Adrian's voice flitted through the curtain, his announcement of 'a special addition to the band' making Rose's stomach clench. "You'll be fine, Roza." Dimitri squeezed her fingers and then turned her around. "Don't think about it, just play."

She nodded and took a deep breath as Dimitri stepped back, out of sight as the curtain opened.

Polite applause echoed around the dining room as Rose stepped out and took her place behind the piano, using the drum beat intro to steady her shaking hands and breathe deeply. The guitars joined in, adding a little depth, ready for the piano accompaniment.

And then she started to play.

The murmurs of quiet chatter slowed, and then stopped completely as people stared at her in awe.

The drum beat slowed and stopped, as did the guitars so that the beauty of the tune wasn't marred, and Dimitri felt a jolt of warmth as the sweet melody followed him as he slipped out of the room back down to the kitchens. It was _his_ song. _Thinking of You_. And Rose had done him the greatest honour in the world – next to agreeing to become his wife – by dedicating her debut performance to him.

* * *

"You were amazing!"

The knock on Rose's door late that night startled her, and she opened it cautiously, only to find herself scooped up into Dimitri's arms as he pressed a hard kiss, full of emotion and passion and excitement to her lips, kicked the door shut behind him, and then lifted and carried her petite body over to the bed.

"Thank you." His voice softened as he laid down next to her, his large hand cupping her cheek as his large brown eyes stared down into her hazel ones. "That meant so much to me, you playing our song."

Rose shrugged, a little smile pulling at her lips while happiness filled her chest as she slipped underneath the covers. "You deserved it. If not for you, I wouldn't have done it. So thank _you_."

Dimitri smiled and Rose giggled as he pulled her securely against his chest, his face resting on top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She breathed in deeply and then leant back, her fingertips lightly tracing the circles under his eyes. "What are you doing up so late?"

"We finished late in the kitchen. Everyone stayed so long for your encore that they grew hungry again." He grinned and Rose rolled her eyes at his light teasing. "I wanted to come and congratulate you. And to say good night."

He yawned, and Rose bit her lip as she struggled with what she _should_ do, and what she _wanted_ to do. Surely it would be okay if he stayed, just one night? But what if someone saw him leaving the next morning? Most people didn't know that they were engaged, and now, what with Mr Ivashkov giving her a more prominent job, she couldn't afford any mars against her reputation.

"Get in."

Dimitri's eyes widened at Rose's words. "Are you sure?"

She hesitated, and then nodded. "I know you won't push for us to take _that_ step, but I want to sleep with you tonight, wrapped up in your arms."

"Okay." His voice was soft as he quickly pulled off his shoes and socks, laying them neatly by her dresser before he placed his dressing gown over the back of the chair and then crawled into bed beside Rose, pulling her body flush against his so neither of them fell out.

"We need to get a double bed when we married."

Dimitri grinned as she giggled.

"Definitely. We still have time though. And if we're still working here, maybe Mr Ivashkov will let us move into a larger room together."

* * *

**Ooh, looks like Rose is definitely having a bit of a confidence boost! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm rushing around today so haven't had the chance to respond to reviews yet. I will do that tonight along with the reviews for this chapter.**

**Thank you readingmama for the help clarifying some terms :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

**17th March 1961.**

* * *

Rose breathed shakily as she fingered the envelope that contained two letters. She'd just finished playing the hotel's lunch service, and was trying to relax while she waited for Dimitri to finish his shift and join her.

She hadn't expected a private response from Dimitri's mother, but here one was, brief, but heartfelt.

_Roza,_

_You're more than welcome for the dress. I'm so glad you liked it, my dear. You're all that Dimka's talked about in his letters lately, so I knew that you needed something that truly showed our appreciation. And to hear that you're going to wear it at your wedding, it eases the sadness I felt knowing that I wouldn't be there to see you both get married. Thank you for making my son so happy and I also can't wait to meet you in person. Welcome to our family, Roza._

_Much love,_

_Olena Belikova._

But Olena's sweet words weren't been enough to chase away the uncomfortable churning in her stomach.

Another letter, if you could call it that, had been in the envelope.

_Cherish the time you have._

That was all it said, written on a scrap of paper. And it frightened Rose more than she could understand. The writing wasn't Olena's, so she wasn't sure who had written it. But it had been in the envelope, and the envelope hadn't shown any signs of being tampered with, so surely it must have been slipped in before Olena sealed it, or Olena knew that someone had put it in.

But surely she wouldn't let someone send a- a _warning_ like that, would she? With no explanations, no clues, nothing to clarify and set Rose's fears at rest?

Cherish the time you have.

What time? How much time? Who needed to cherish it? Rose? Dimitri? Both of them? And why?

Rose's throat clogged with unshed tears and her head spun as she clenched her fists. She didn't even know if she should tell Dimitri, or whether she was just overreacting and being paranoid. He wouldn't laugh at her, but she would feel stupid for saying it if it was something that could easily be explained away. And what if she was interpreting it wrongly, and it caused a rift between him and his family? After knowing what it was like to have no family, Rose didn't want to do anything that could potentially lead to Dimitri losing his.

A soft knock sounded at the door, and Rose hastily stuffed the letter into her underwear drawer, hidden amongst her stockings and pantyhose. Though she always called out for Dimitri to come in straight away, in that moment, she was glad that he always waited outside the door for her permission to come in. It gave her time to compose herself and make sure everything looked like it usually did.

"Are you okay, Roza?"

Rose nodded and smiled, forcing the worry from her eyes as she pushed up onto her tiptoes so she could kiss him lightly.

"I'm fine. Just a little worn out by today's performance."

Concern immediately filled Dimitri's eyes. "Do you still want to go out for dinner? We can stay in and relax if you'd prefer?"

Rose grinned. "I'm fine. I just can't believe how much people like my addition to the band. And I've been looking forward to tonight all month."

They'd scrimped and saved so that they could go out to dinner at the diner in town, without having to worry about cutting back on the wedding.

Dimitri's lips kissed a slow path from her temple to her ear as he grinned. "You look beautiful."

"And you look very handsome." Rose's eyes raked over his form with interest, noting the way his shirt was tight enough to show the muscled definition of his arms, the crisp white colour a sharp contrast to the black of his trousers and shoes.

Rose was dressed simply in a white, button down blouse and a pale blue skirt, teamed up with her former work shoes. They were flat and comfortable and meant that her feet wouldn't ache as they walked to or from the diner. She giggled as Dimitri offered her his arm, and then smiled as she placed her hand in his.

"Let's go."

* * *

Rose sighed as she burrowed even further into Dimitri's bare chest, a soft smile pulling at her lips as he snored a little, stopped, tightened his hold on her and then started again.

Their dinner had been filled with excitement and laughter. Dimitri was a little subdued as he told her that he'd been asked to work longer shifts, which meant that his work hours would overlap with hers , meaning they would see each other very little up until the wedding. The hotel was trying to create a new menu, and since he was one of the head chefs, he was expected to be there at all times to keep note of what was successful and what wasn't. Once Rose had smiled and reassured him that spending less time together wouldn't change her mind he'd relaxed and allowed himself to truly enjoy their evening together. The hotel, their jobs, their finances, none of that was mentioned or thought about as they ate, talked and teased each other throughout the evening.

Rose was glad that she'd asked Dimitri to stay the night again. He'd done it a few times since that first night, and she'd even snuck into his room in the dead of night, loving the way his arms wrapped around her waist and held her close, making her feel anchored. Secure. Protected.

If she woke up during the night, or early in the morning before his shift started, she liked to watch him for a few minutes. The stress of his job didn't show on his face as he slept, his face was free from worry lines, his eyes weren't shadowed with responsibility. He looked young and carefree, like a child who still had all their hopes and dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**We're almost to the end! :'( Only three/four more chapters to go after this one. **

**Since I suck at keeping lemons short this chapter is a lot longer than I'd orginally planned for it to be. ****Inspiration for this goes to Little-Angry-Kitten who brought up The Notebook when she was writing a scene for her own story (go check out her fics, they're amazing) and helped me out with the idea in my head of how I wanted the scene to go. :/ www (dot) youtube (dot) com/ watch?v= ECjjp21ZvTw If you want to refresh your memories ;)**

**Now for the chapter that earns the story its M rating ;) **

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

**21st June 1961.**

* * *

"I, Dimitri Paul Belikov, take you, Rosemarie Hathaway to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others until death do us part."

Rose smiled up at Dimitri as he slid the slim, gold wedding band onto her left ring finger and kissed it as the priest began to drone on again.

_Will you marry me? _

Rose's brows furrowed as she caught sight of Christian mouthing the words at her, and then giggled as she realised that he was talking to Lissa who was stood slightly behind her, as her maid of honour.

She couldn't turn around to see what Lissa mouthed back, but judging from the bright grin that lit up Christian's eyes, she knew the answer must have been yes. Rose laughed quietly again. Lissa had wanted to get married from the minute she'd laid eyes on Christian. If he thought that Rose and Dimitri's nine month engagement had been short he was in for a big surprise.

"I, Rosemarie Hathaway, take you, Dimitri Paul Belikov, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love, cherish and obey, forsaking all others until death do us part."

Christian whooped, cutting off the priest as Rose grinned up at Dimitri and slid his wedding band on, and then giggled as Dimitri interlinked their fingers and pulled her in to his body so he could lean down to kiss her softly.

"We're married," Rose's voice was a soft whisper against Dimitri's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Their lips met, softly and briefly at first, but then longer and more passionately as Dimitri lifted Rose right off of the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A small round of applause echoed around the tiny church, headed by Lissa and Christian and continued on by the few other guests they'd invited. Mr. Ivashkov and his wife, Eddie, Mason – one of Dimitri's kitchen hand's, and Mia and Natalie, two of the maids who Rose often cleaned with when she was a maid.

Rose grinned and leant her forehead against Dimitri's, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her out of the church.

* * *

"Dimitri," Rose's voice was a soft moan as he carefully laid her down on top of the bed covers.

True to his word, Adrian had allowed them to host the reception at the hotel; but since they had so few guests they had just used one of the private drawing rooms so that everyone could sit together and eat, talk and dance for a few hours before they had the rest of the evening for themselves. He'd also done them a huge favour, his good mood boosted by Rose's success with the band. He'd allowed them to use one of the guest flats for their wedding night. They would call for room service, or cook for themselves in the small kitchen, relax in the front room, or simply enjoy their night in the bedroom, without fear of falling out of either side since it was a double bed.

And that was exactly what they'd decided to take advantage of.

Rose's breath caught as Dimitri's lips left hers to trail light kisses across her cheek and down her neck as her back arched and her fingers fisted into his hair.

"Dimitri,"

"Yes, Roza?" There was amusement in his voice as he pulled away from her skin to stare down into her eyes. Passion and excitement lit his up as his hands stroked down her sides, trailing down her legs until he reached her knees and the hem of her dress so he could bunch it in his hands and slowly slide it back up her legs, revealing tanned, smooth skin that flushed under his heavy gaze. "God, you're beautiful."

Rose blushed heavily as she sat up and pulled the dress over her head, excitement pitting in her stomach as Dimitri's eyes raked over her semi-naked form.

Lissa had tried to get her to go out and buy some special _lingerie_ for her wedding night, but she'd refused. Dimitri loved her as she was, and her underwear wouldn't change that.

Her hands trembled and her breathing quickened as she reached for Dimitri's belt, tugging his shirt ends free before she trailed her hands up and over his chest, feeling the contours and dips of his muscles underneath the pads of her fingertips as she reached the first button. She swallowed and undid it quickly, and then another and another before she lost her nerve, and then glanced up into his eyes, desire polling low in her stomach when she saw how much his irises had darkened as he watched her undress him.

"Keep going. Please, Roza." His voice was soft, a whisper in the dimly lit room, and Rose's hands started moving on their own accord, nearly ripping the buttons from Dimitri's shirt was she tugged at them eagerly, and then pushed the sleeves down his arms for him to take it off properly before turning his attention to his belt buckle.

"I can't-" Her hands slipped and fumbled, until Dimitri's larger ones rested on her hips, making her pause.

"Slow down, Roza," His lips pressed against hers lightly. "There's no rush."

She nodded, and then leant forwards, resting her head against his chest as she finally succeeded in undoing his belt and trousers, enabling her to push them down his hips before she scooted back up the bed as he pulled them all the way off, along with his socks, and then joined her.

His hands gently caressed her skin as he grasped her thighs and carefully rolled her stockings down her legs; and then he paused, watching Rose intently as she smiled nervously and reached around to unclasp her bra.

"Wait," His hands replaced Rose's, fumbling a little as his lips crashed down to meet hers.

Rose's body felt aflame as he finally managed to indo her bra, and she moaned a little as she felt her chest press against his, heated skin against heated skin as his hands moved to her hips and slipped her underwear down her legs as she did the same to him.

"Roza," Rose pulled back from Dimitri, noting the way that his lips were swollen, his cheeks flushed as his chest heaved and he gazed down at her before scooping her up into his arms, and pulling the covers back so he could carefully place her in the bed and climb in after her. "Are you sure you're ready?" His palm cradled her cheek as they wrapped around each other, their legs intertwined and their chests pressed together as they explored each other's body with soft, loving strokes and touches.

Her eyes met his, hazel meeting chocolate brown filled with love and steady assurance and Rose smiled.

"Yes," Her fingers slid up his shoulders and curled into the ends of his hair as he shifted so he was above her, his body pressed in between her legs. "I love you."

His eyes softened, and Rose lifted her head so her lips could meet his as he pressed against her more firmly, and then he drove forwards, thrusting into her sharply.

Rose gasped, and Dimitri grimaced at the thought of hurting her, even though, in this case, it wasn't something he could avoid.

His lips traced across her face lightly, pressing soft kisses to her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks as Rose breathed deeply, her nails digging into the corded muscles of his back as she waited for the pain to subside. Once it started to dim she shifted underneath him, heat flooding through her body at the soft moan that escaped Dimitri's lips with the movement.

"Are you okay, Roza? Do you want to stop?" His eyes were wide and worried but Rose smiled and kissed him soundly, her legs lifting to wrap around his waist as he began to slowly move against her. His thrusts were gentle, and Rose winced a little, but as he continued to move against her, the pain dulled and small tremors began to run through her body.

"Move with me, Roza." Dimitri's hands grasped her hips firmly, encouraging her to rock her hips against his as he drove forwards, allowing him to enter her even more with each thrust. Pleasure began to course through Rose's body as she clutched at his shoulders, soft pants escaping both of their lips as they grew more confident with each other and the excitement faded away, leaving love and passion in its place.

"Roza- I- I-"

Rose moaned loudly and then pulled Dimitri's face down to meet hers roughly as he began to thrust into her body faster and harder, a whimper building up in her throat as she lifted her hips to meet his again and again, her hands sliding down his back to grab at his hips, trying to keep him as close to her as possible as they moved together on the bed.

Sweat beaded up on their bodies as they rocked together, and then Rose's stomach clenched as Dimitri trembled.

"Roza- I'm clo-" One of his hands slid up to cup her breast as the other dug into the sheets as Rose thrust upwards and he drove forwards, burying himself to the hilt.

A strangled scream escaped Rose's lips as her hips bucked frantically and stars shattered behind her closed eyelids, while Dimitri trembled and then found his release as Rose's walls convulsed around him tightly.

"I- _wow_."

Rose nodded and panted breathlessly as Dimitri slumped on top of her, his face falling into the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Dimitri."

"I love you, too, Roza," His lips met hers and she kissed him happily, loving the stronger sense of intimacy that surrounded them. "That was amazing. _You_ are amazing." Rose smiled at Dimitri's words, keeping her legs locked around his waist as he rolled onto his side so he didn't crush her tiny body with his larger frame.

Her head tucked under his chin and she traced soft patterns onto his chest with her fingertips as they both waited for their breathing to slow and calm.

Once she could breathe easily, Rose pressed her lips to his throat, and then leant back to meet his gaze, a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"Are you ready for round two?"

* * *

**I have a playlist for the remaining 3/4 chapters. (It all depends on how I edit them). If you like to listen to music as you read and you want the link to it or a list of the songs, let me know.**

** :/ wedding (dot) theknot (dot) com/ wedding-planning/ wedding-ceremony/articles/ traditional-wedding-vows-from-various-religions (dot) aspx?MsdVisit=1**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten.**

**22nd June 1961.**

* * *

A smile was already pulling at Rose's lips as she began to wake up, stretching her body out to relax her tense muscles. She winced slightly at the ache in some of her more… _sensitive_ areas, but the memory of how that discomfort came about, and the actual act, well, _acts_, were worth it.

Her hands drifted over to Dimitri's side of the bed, and she frowned as her hands grasped at the sheets and nothing more.

"Dimitri?"

Her hands stretched a little further as she mumbled sleepily, noting the fact that his side of the bed was still warm, and Rose smiled. He must have gotten up to use the toilet or something. She giggled as she rolled onto his side and curled up, her arms hugging his pillow to her chest as she breathed in deeply. It was _almost_ as good as him being there, but not quite. Something crackled as she straightened out again, and her wandering hands soon found the source of the noise.

_Roza, _

_If you're awake and reading this… go back to sleep and pretend you didn't wake up. I want to surprise you with breakfast in bed._

_Well, if you've read this it's not really a surprise anymore, but, well, just pretend. It'll be yummy ;)_

_I love you,_

_Dimitri xx_

An adoring smile popped up onto Rose's lips and she sighed happily, setting the note down on the bedside table as she waited patiently for Dimitri to return. He'd probably have made something simple, yet done something to make it taste delicious and unique. Like adding a sprinkling of cheese to the scrambled eggs or- or- Rose didn't really know. That's why Dimitri was the chef. He made masterpieces with food while Rose made them with music.

Five minutes passed, and then ten, and Rose's stomach growled a little. She giggled, they'd certainly had quite a work out last night, and slowly got herself out of bed, slipping on her underwear, a pair of Dimitri's large woollen socks and his shirt which had landed by the door the night before.

She would sneak into the kitchen and surprise him, Rose decided, and perhaps she'd be able to distract him from the cooking long enough to entice him back to bed. He was her husband; they would have many, many years to make breakfast, lunch and dinner for each other.

But Dimitri wasn't in the kitchen.

The pots and pans were out, as was a slab of butter, a carton of eggs, mushrooms and some slices of bacon… but no Dimitri.

"Comrade?"

Worry filled Rose's voice as she travelled back through the small flat, being careful not to raise her voice too much so that she didn't wake up the other residents. Mr Ivashkov might have lent them the apartment for the night but it was still a part of his business and if Rose woke up the other guests they would be upset and that would have a knock on effect for all of them.

Silence echoed through the flat as Rose wrapped her arms around herself. Maybe he'd gone out to buy something else, or to borrow something from the kitchens? Tomatoes? Cooking utensils perhaps? The kitchens in these flats were fully stocked in case the guests wanted to make something themselves, though most of them ate in the hotel's dining room. Perhaps the cleaning staff had removed something and Dimitri had realised and needed it.

Rose frowned.

Dimitri wouldn't have left her worrying like that though. Even if he thought he'd be back before she woke, he'd have changed the note and let her know somehow.

Unease churned low in her stomach as she made her way into the bedroom, fighting back tears.

She grabbed the note up off of the table, her eyes scanning every square inch before flipping the paper over in case there was something she'd missed.

_Nothing_.

Could he have left?

Rose immediately chastised herself for even contemplating the idea and brushed away her tears determinedly.

Dimitri loved her. He would _not_ have left her. He must have remembered something, or maybe he'd been called in to work despite booking the day off so they could spend it together. Rose would shower and make herself presentable, and if Dimitri still wasn't back by then she would go and look for him.

And then she would tickle him mercilessly for making her worry so much.

Rose gathered up her bathing supplies and giggled, imagining his reaction to his punishment as she opened the door to the bathroom, her laughter dying in her throat at the sight that met her.

Rose's eyes widened with horror, and then filled with tears as her body seemed to war with itself. Her stomach heaved, but she was frozen in place, strangled sobs and screams building in her throat but not being released. Dimitri was in the bathroom, collapsed on the floor in front of the sink. His body was still, and blood had pooled around his head, leaking from a wound that Rose couldn't see. The bright, crimson red was smeared down the white porcelain, trailing to meet the pool that surrounded his head and Rose fought back a sudden wave of nausea.

_This can't be happening._ She screwed her eyes shut and then opened them again, a loud cry escaping her lips with the realisation that the scene hadn't changed.

"Dimitri?" The mumbled whisper seemed to spur her into action as she darted forwards to kneel by his head, her hands roughly shaking his shoulders as she tried to wake him.

"Dimitri? Comrade? Answer me. Please?" Her voice was frantic, begging, as her pleas grew louder and the tears finally welled over and slipped down her cheeks, harsh sobs breaking from her chest. "Wake up, Comrade. Please. _Help_!"

Her voice echoed off of the walls as she screamed for someone, anyone to help her save her husband as she pulled the hand towel down from the rack and pressed it to the gash on the side of his head, softly at first, and then harder, in an attempt to stop the bleeding when the bright white turned a shocking crimson.

"_Help me! Please! Someone!"_

More tears continued to steadily drip down her cheeks as she switched the soaked hand towel for her bath towel, a strangled keening sound leaving her lips as that too began to turn red.

Rose's head spun as she desperately tried to remember any of the first aid she'd heard about. Why now, when it was most crucial, did her mind go blank? His head was still bleeding, which was good, right? It meant his heart was still beating, which meant he was alive, didn't it? Her hands trembled as she pressed a fresh side of the towel to his head and then shook his shoulders once again.

Her hands were stained red and she wiped them dry on her thighs before she held a hand in front of his face, trying to figure out if he was still breathing.

"Hello, miss? Are you okay in there?"

Hope sparked in Rose's chest at the dim knock and she sobbed even harder as she tried to call for them to come in.

"Dimitri, Comrade, just hold on. Someone's here now and they can help and you'll wake up and be okay and…" Her voice trailed off into little breathy gasps as a man knelt down on the other side of Dimitri's tall frame.

"Help him, please. He's my husband and I don't know what happened, I just found him like this and his head won't stop bleeding-"

"Hush," Rose's body shook with the force of her sobs as she was drawn into someone's arms while the man murmured to someone by the door and then leant over Dimitri's body.

"I didn't know what to do,"

"I know, dear. You just let it all out. The ambulance is on its way now, and they'll patch him right up."

Rose nodded into the woman's shoulder, clinging to her and allowing the woman's soothing voice and soft humming to calm her down. She needed to be calm for Dimitri, to help him recover. She would need to be the strong one for a while.

"Do you really think he'll be okay?" Her voice trembled and more tears leaked down her reddened cheeks as she sniffled into the lady's shoulder.

"Of course, dear." She nodded and kissed the top of Rose's head comfortingly, but her eyes met her husband's, sadness and understanding filling them at the gravity in his.

The honeymoon was over for this young couple.

* * *

***hands out tissues* **

**A couple of chapters left, if possible I'll update again this evening and then tonight, if not I'll update tonight and tomorrow morning.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a small reminder guys. This story is romance/tragedy/angst.**

**DimkaxRoza – I'm sorry. But it's not changing. :'(**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven.**

**22nd June 1961.**

* * *

Rose was frozen. Numb. Shut off from the world.

The elderly couple had taken her to the hospital since she hadn't been allowed in the ambulance. They didn't allow you to travel with de-

She couldn't even complete her own thoughts.

An aneurysm had killed her husband.

He'd been washing his hands after using the toilet, and it had happened. They'd had no way of knowing it was there, and it had just… popped, killing him instantly. He'd hit his head on the sink as he collapsed, which explained the blood. The aneurysm in his brain had killed him, at the age of twenty nine.

Rose was a widow at twenty two.

Lissa had rushed to the hospital as soon as she'd heard; Adrian had sent her up in one of his cars after the hotel was alerted by the other person who had come to help. She kept trying to talk to Rose, but Rose couldn't understand what she was saying.

She didn't _want_ to understand. Everything sounded fuzzy and muffled, like she was underwater.

Her husband was dead.

She would never get to make love to him again.

Or to hear him laugh and call her Roza.

To kiss him softly, or passionately, or teasingly.

She would never get to curl up in his arms again.

She wouldn't be able to tell him she loved him ever again.

The thought caused a fresh batch of tears to well up in Rose's eyes and spill over, cascading down her cheeks as Lissa noticed and pulled Rose into her embrace, her hands rubbing up and down her arms as she tried to warm her up, tucking the blanket the nurses had given her around her friend more tightly.

"It'll be okay, Rose. We'll get through this."

* * *

**28th June 1961.**

* * *

Lissa watched her friend worriedly as she packed up boxes. She seemed to be on autopilot, not reacting to anything that was said or done to her; and now as she silently boxed up the contents of Dimitri's room, it seemed like she had shut everyone out even further, if that was possible.

The only signs that she was still in there, actually feeling something was that every so often Rose would sigh and swipe at the near constant stream of tears trickling down her cheeks, and the fact that as she packed up his clothes, Rose would hug Dimitri's shirts to her chest, breathe in deeply, and then shut her eyes, a deeply pained expression covering her delicate features as she refolded them with shaky hands.

"Rose?"

No answer.

"Rose, please answer me."

Lissa had to move from the window and forcibly stop Rose from packing.

"It's not good for you to hold it in, Rose. You need to grieve properly. Let it out." Lissa's voice was beseeching, but Rose stared right through her, and then gently, but firmly pulled her hands free and resumed packing.

Once she'd finished packing away Dimitri's few possessions into boxes and placing them by the door, ready for them to be loaded into the car, she sighed heavily and headed back through the corridors to her own room, Lissa trailing behind her.

Once she was safely inside, she began to pack up her own belongings. She didn't have many, so it was a relatively quick task.

Rose pulled open her underwear drawer as Lissa began to plead again, and dumped small handfuls of the items into an empty box, before her fingers traced across something smooth and cold.

She froze, and Lissa took that as a sign that Rose might have been considering her words.

"Rose, stay here. Please. Leaving isn't going to help."

Rose's fingers closed around the envelope, and tears seeped from beneath her closed eyelids.

_Cherish the time you have._

The warning had been there, but she hadn't heeded it. She hadn't known how to interpret it. How was she supposed to know how Dimitri would die, or that it would happen so shortly after she received the message?

And that made her even more resolute in her decision.

She was going to go to Russia. As Dimitri's widow, she'd inherited his estate. It hadn't been much, but it was enough money for her to be able to send his body and possessions back so he could be buried in the home he'd always wanted to return to. And Mr. Ivashkov had generously paid the extra that it would cost for her ticket there. He'd offered to pay for her return ticket too, but Rose wasn't sure if she was going to come back. Not even if Olena slammed the door in her face after she found out what had happened.

Taking her own life had never been something she'd considered. Rose had been through a lot in her life, facing a lot of adversity and hardships and rising above them. But she wasn't sure if Dimitri's death was something she'd be able to recover from. She could only hope that his family would welcome her like in the letter, and that they would give her something to live for.

* * *

**I wanted to make this a lot longer, but I decided to split it. Tomorrow's two chapters will be the last ones.**

www (dot) scientificamerican (dot) com/ article (dot) cfm?id= experts-what-is-a-brain-aneurysm


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to set some fears/concerns at rest. No, Rose is not pregnant. It was hard enough for me to kill off Dimitri, I couldn't make Rose go through that too.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**3rd July 1961.**

* * *

"Roza,"

Rose sobbed at the familiar nickname and threw herself into Olena's open arms.

She'd been with Dimitri's family for three days now, and despite the heaviness in her heart and the sad atmosphere that filled the Belikov's busy house with the news of his death, she felt a little more at peace. They'd welcomed her with open arms, and shown that she was truly a member of their family.

She'd arrived, nervous and terrified out of her mind. But Olena had opened the door and only needed to take one glance at Rose's face before she understood what had happened and had drawn Rose's trembling body into her embrace.

Olena had brought her into the house, settling her down onto the old, worn sofa and a few minutes later, pushing a steaming mug of hot chocolate – with two packets of hot chocolate – into her hands and encouraging her to drink up. She'd done as she was told, but before Rose had the chance to fully explain to Olena what had occurred, another woman had entered the room.

She was incredibly short and old, but not withered. Her long, silvery white hair had been twisted into a thick plait that hung down the middle of her back. She carried herself almost proudly; but when she entered the room and her eyes locked with Rose's, sadness had been apparent in their deep brown depths.

_"You didn't heed my warning," Yeva shook her head sadly and Rose jumped to her feet._

_"You wrote that? The note?" Tears filled her eyes as the older woman nodded. _

_"Cherish the time you have."_

_"Why didn't you tell me what it really meant?" Rose's fists clenched, and then she slumped onto the sofa as she saw the despair in Yeva's gaze._

_"If I'd known more I would have told you more, Roza. Sometimes…" Even more sadness filled her eyes. "Sometimes things aren't as clear as I'd wish them to be. Hindsight is wonderful, and though it does nothing to heal our pain or rectify past incidences, it allows us the information to move into the future."_

* * *

**5th July 1961.**

* * *

"Dimitri was- Dimitri was…" Rose's breath hitched and she swallowed heavily as she pressed her lips together, willing herself to hold back the tears. "He was the best man I'd ever met. We-" Rose blinked back more tears. "He died the day after we got married, and though we'd only been together for a little over a year and he was taken much too soon, I can honestly say that I've never felt so loved. Dimitri made me complete. He was so caring, so compassionate, so giving. He- I can never explain just how much he improved my life, just by being a part of it. He gave me a family again."

Rose smiled at Olena and the rest of the Belikov's through her tears, her ears noting the sniffles and hushed sobs that echoed through the congregation as she delivered her eulogy.

"He always wanted to return to Russia, and it breaks my heart that he finally got his wish, but not in the way that either of us anticipated. His return was supposed to be one of joy and happiness at finally being reunited with his family after twelve long years away from home. But," Rose wiped at her sore eyes and mustered up a watery smile. "His legacy lives on in his family. He will not be forgotten. And the best thing we can do to honour his memory is to live life like he did. A little at a time, going out of our way to do good deeds for those who may need them more than we realise." Rose smiled, remembering the way they'd met. "Even if it only starts with a smile and a hello."

* * *

**31st July 1961.**

* * *

Olena kissed Rose's cheeks softly as they hugged. "You can stay for another few days, or weeks, or even months if you w-"

Rose smiled and shook her head, hugging Olena even more tightly as she did so.

"I can't stay any longer, Olena. I came to get closure, and I have. I've been surrounded by Dimitri for the past month, but now-" She sighed, hoping Olena wouldn't take her words the wrong way. "I've gotten to know Dimitri even more, if that makes sense. Our time together was cut short, but, after staying with you all, I feel like I'm a little more… caught up."

Olena nodded and kissed her forehead. "You need to go back."

Rose nodded. "I want to stay with you all, but I do. I need to figure out what I want to do with my life and where I go now that Dimitri's not here anymore. I'll save up and come back and visit again in a few years." Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. "I don't want to lose my family."

Olena laughed and hugged her one last time before pushing her towards the taxi that was waiting outside to take her back to the airport. "Of course you won't lose us, Roza. We'll be here, ready and waiting for your next visit."

The taxi man shut the door and Olena stepped back. "Make us, and Dimitri, proud, Roza."

Rose smiled. "I will, and I know exactly how I'm going to do it."

* * *

**For what seems to be the first time ever, there's a set of VA ff awards. Nominate up to your 3 faves in each category (you have til 29th June) and then when the time comes, make sure to vote! :) : / / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ s/ 8156368/1/ The_Molnija_Awards **

**I'm so sorry this update is so late. I got called in to work today and that just threw my whole routine off.**

**Just the epilogue to go, that'll be posted tonight, and then this story is complete. :'(**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here it is. The epilogue to this little tale. Thank you so much to everyone who's come along on this ride with me. I was always adamant that I'd never write a fic where Rose or Dimitri were killed off, yet, here this story is. Thank you for giving it a chance.**

**Massive thanks and hugs to readingmama for organising this fic exchange. If you'd like to read the other stories in the exchange have a look here: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ community/ Fagetastic_Four/ 98339/ 99/0/1**

**Thank you very much to Maggie, Maria, LPlover93, Indie and Kayla for the huge number of WC's that enabled me to get this fic written, and to Chantel for the banner that inspired it.**

**Gabby, my fabulous recipient, I really do hope that you've enjoyed this story and that you're happy with the way it'll end. **

**And finally, thank you very much to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourite or alerted this story at any point.**

**If you still have any questions after this, feel free to PM me or ask me on facebook.**

* * *

**Epilogue.**

**22nd June 1966.**

* * *

_I probably wouldn't be this way  
I probably wouldn't hurt so bad  
I never pictured every minute without you in it  
Oh You left so fast  
Sometimes I see you standing there  
Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch  
Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much  
God gave me a moment's grace  
'Cause if I'd never seen your face  
I probably wouldn't be this way_

_Probably Wouldn't Be This Way – Leann Rimes._

* * *

From the side of the room he watched her.

A ghost of a man; tall, strikingly handsome, yet with features that echoed the sadness and loss the young pianist felt.

He always came to watch her play on the anniversary of his death - for a few minutes, he felt like he was close to her, even though he couldn't be seen.

For a few moments, the music swirled around them both, it's true meaning being shown as she played a darker, saddened version of the melody she'd created for him as a Christmas present all those years ago; and he was sure that if she just looked over, she might be able to see him. To catch his eye and see how much he loved her, that he hadn't truly left her, and that he wanted her to be happy and move on.

But she never did.

And until she moved on and he knew she was in good hands, he wouldn't either.

Despair clenched at his insides, if that was even possible, as he listened to the haunting melody and heard the familiar notes, signalling that it was drawing to a close. And that meant his time would be up for another year.

He always wished, always yearned that somehow she'd know he was there, would sense his presence somehow, but she never did, and as his ears picked up on the last few notes he recognised the feeling that always came as he faded. His time was up, and he desperately moved forwards, through the throngs of people who had entered the dining room to listen to the young, but well known piano player. A few people shuddered as he passed through them, feeling a sudden cold draft but he didn't look back. It wouldn't matter if he did anyway, they wouldn't be able to hear his apologies, and he didn't want to waste any of the little time he had looking away from his wife.

His heart felt heavy as her shoulders shook. The whispers of the diners didn't escape him as they murmured about how caught up the young musician was in her music, but he knew that they were sobs.

His hand stretched out, he was close enough to touch her, but he knew that it was useless. She wouldn't feel anything, except for a draft, and would probably blame it on the fact that the piano had been moved into a spot next to the window so that more guests could fit into the dining room to hear her performances.

She had worked hard to earn the level of recognition she now had. She had come back from Russia and worked hard, releasing her grief and channelling it into her music, using that and her desire to honour her husband's memory as her drive to succeed and become a professional musician. She no longer played as an attachment to the band; she was well known enough to be able to earn enough to play as a solo artist. However, she'd chosen to stay at the hotel as a member of the band, and to play solo if the desire took her.

Their song finished, and the young pianist sighed heavily, her fingers resting on the smooth keys for a moment before she wiped her cheeks dry and stood, ready to turn around and receive the audience's applause.

As she stood, something flickered in the corner of her eye. She glanced into the window and froze, her eyes widening in disbelief as she spun around sharply, hope thundering through her veins as the memories that had bombarded her during her performance faded away.

His gaze had been trained on her, his entire being yearning for an extra few minutes, just so he could see her a little while longer, even if she couldn't see him.

But it seemed like someone had finally heard both of their prayers as their gazes met and locked, longing, desire and most importantly, _love_ being projected towards each other.

_"Dimitri."_

It was barely a whisper that left her lips, but he heard it and smiled at her, his message silently being passed across as he placed one hand over his heart, as tears welled up in Rose's eyes.

_I love you._

"I love you, too."

Happiness filled Dimitri's being as the words left her lips. She knew that he hadn't wanted to die or to leave her the way he had.

He felt strangely… light, and realisation slammed into him. Now that she'd seen him, knew that he was looking out for her, it was time for him to move on. Even if he didn't want to go just yet, it was time.

Alarm filled Rose's body as she noticed the peace that overtook Dimitri's expression, but it was soon followed by understanding and acceptance. _She_ was the one holding him back. It was time for her to let him rest.

She smiled as their eyes met again, and this time she didn't stop the tears from falling.

"I love you, Dimitri."

_I love you, too, Roza._

The words, soft, rich, deep with his accent floated through her mind, and her eyes shut in silent bliss at hearing his voice one last time.

It was time for her to go and visit his family once again, and maybe this time, it wouldn't be quite as painful.

* * *

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_There You'll Be – Faith Hill._

* * *

**End A.N.** Thank you to the fabulous Savage7289 for allowing me to copy this. It sums up everything I agree with much more eloquently than I could.

Well, nothing of mine has been pulled yet! I shall be participating in the FFN boycott this weekend for a couple of reasons. Not because they are pulling stories for content violation - we all read the terms of service and all know exactly what we're doing when we post MA/NC-17 material. What I don't care for is how this is accomplished on FFN.

Certain groups are participating in what amounts to cyber bullying. They aren't trying to protect anyone and they're not interested in "cleaning things up" or anything like that. They are just fulfilling their own needs for attention in a non-productive and abusive way, and FFN is enabling this by going along with their tactics. Several fics and authors have been pulled without notice or being informed of what had violated the terms of service or giving them a chance to either defend the story or rewrite it to fit those terms.

I also disagree with FFN decision to remove MA rated stories in the first place, though I agree it's their site and still their right to do so. I think they should reconsider, even if MA becomes a pay service, or a service where age verification is required like many other sites use.

So, though I am not involved in running it at all, those are my reasons for supporting the boycott. **Please consider reading from other FF websites from Friday 8th June at 7am - Sunday 10th June at 7am. (Thursday, June 7 at 10:00pm - Saturday, June 9 at 10:00pm in PDT.) I will not be posting, reading, reviewing or accessing the FFN site in any way during those times.**

It would also help if you would sign the petition: www (dot) change (dot) org/ petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
